


It Feels Like A Dream When You Love Me Tenderly

by wanderhomeagain



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Season/Series 06, Post-Wedding, plus a bonus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderhomeagain/pseuds/wanderhomeagain
Summary: Alternately titled:  Five Dances Patrick Has At His Wedding That Aren’t With His Husband and One That Is (Plus a Bonus)“I’m so happy,” he says instead and it’s true, it’s so fucking true. He feels like he could run all the way to the top of Rattlesnake Point and still have the breath and energy to shout all about how thrilled he is to be married to David Rose.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 52
Kudos: 188





	It Feels Like A Dream When You Love Me Tenderly

_i._

Everyone- the entire town, a small contingent of Brewers, even Stevie- claps and cheers as the song winds down and Patrick and David share (another) (short) kiss after their first dance as husband and husband.

“And now the grooms will dance with their mothers!” Alexis’ voice rings out over the Bluetooth karaoke microphone that someone- Patrick’s bet is on Jocelyn and Roland, and he will not be telling David that- rustled up from their basement and dropped at the cafe for them to use along with their carefully curated playlist. Though who put Alexis in charge of the microphone, Patrick isn’t sure.

Patrick and David kiss again for good measure and then Patrick presses his fingers into David’s hip to turn him towards Moira. With his other hand he reaches out for his own mom as John Lennon’s ‘Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)’ starts to echo through the cafe.

His mom is smiling at him, her eyes fierce and bright. She hasn’t cried all day that he’s noticed. She’s just looked upon him and David with love and pride and he can’t stop himself from wondering if that’s how she would have looked if he’d married Rachel. 

It’s not a line of thought he wants to go down, even if it’s impossible not to draw comparisons today. His mom squeezes his hand like she knows what he’s thinking, drawing him back to the present. He’s opened up to her again, ever since his birthday, ever since David started to ask him to text her for her opinions on crudités and which shade of white she thought the table runners should be, and ever since he’s started calling her on his own to ask how things are going back in their little suburb outside of Ottowa. 

“I’m so proud of you,” she says as they turn in a slow circle. He probably hasn’t danced with his mom since he was a little kid and his school held a Valentine’s day dance. Patrick feels himself start to tear up and takes a long breath in before blowing it out slowly as she continues. “You boys both look so handsome today.”  
  
Patrick laughs, even if it comes out a little choked. “I knew you would appreciate David’s aesthetic for the day.”

“It’s not just the aesthetic, although you do both clean up well. Sweetheart, you could both be wearing rags and you’d still be glowing and making everyone around you light up as well.”

“Mom.” He swallows hard and his mother bites her bottom lip. “I’m--”

He’s not sure what he wants to say. He’s said his sorries-- for not trusting that his parents would accept him for who he is, for not telling them about David much sooner, for walling himself off from them for years-- time and time again. Now is not the moment.

“I’m so happy,” he says instead and it’s true, it’s so fucking true. He feels like he could run all the way to the top of Rattlesnake Point and still have the breath and energy to shout all about how thrilled he is to be married to David Rose. 

“I know you are, sweetheart. You’ve been happy since you met him. Your father and I didn’t know what exactly it was that made you so much happier after you moved here, but I’m so glad you’ve included us in it now.”

They’ve talked a lot over the last year since his outing/coming out. They’ve talked about why he moved, why he left Rachel, about how he needed to find himself. They haven’t discussed just how miserable he was, partly because he is only now-- and with the help of a good therapist-- realizing it himself. 

“I wouldn’t have wanted you to miss it.”

_ii._

“Patrick,” Moira says in that way that Patrick knows means he will not like whatever comes out of her mouth next. “Do you tango?”

“No, Mrs. Rose, sadly I do not.” He calls on every ounce of theatre training he’s ever had to try and sound disappointed and contrite about this. “Besides, I don’t think ‘Unchained Melody’ has the right beat for a tango.”

“Alas,” she says and blinks down at him. With her heels on she towers over him by several inches. She’d washed the mascara off her cheeks earlier, before Ray had posed them for what felt like a million pictures prior to them heading over to the cafe, but it is back with a vengeance. It kills Patrick, because even he has a tube of waterproof mascara. 

“You know,” she begins, and Patrick is terrified that she’s going to offer to teach him how to tango, right here and now on the dance floor at his wedding. If there is anything Patrick has learned from watching Dancing with the Stars with David, it’s that he doesn’t want his mother-in-law to instruct him in the art of the tango. Patrick is not one to overuse the word ‘literally’, but he’s pretty sure he literally almost died when she kept telling him to thrust his hips more during the Cabaret rehearsals. This might literally do him in.

She surprises him, though, and like most things Rose family, Patrick isn’t sure what it is that she says that surprises him most.

“It occurs to me that we should perhaps be on a first name basis, now that you’re practically family. I’m sure Mr. Rose would not object to you calling him Johnny, and I would be positively delighted if you would address me going forward as Moira.”

She beams at him. He stares back at her.

"Well, if you are more comfortable referring to us in a more formal manner, I don’t know that I blame you,” she finally says. “Mr. Rose and I have spent years cultivating a certain sense of decorum, so please feel--”

“Mrs. Rose. Moira. I appreciate that you want me to call you and Johnny by your first names.” He’s stopped trying to lead the dance. He can’t concentrate on that and this conversation as well. “I’m just stuck on the fact that you think I’m practically family when you were the one who married David and I less than two hours ago.”

She shakes her head. “Dear, sweet Patrick. There’s always the possibility of annulment. At least until you’ve consummated the marriage.”

Patrick can feel the tips of his ears turning red and the flush rising up his neck. Moira raises both eyebrows at him.

"Well then dear, debauched Patrick. I suppose you have to call me Moira now.”  
  
“In our defense,” he says weakly as the last strains of the song fade out. “It took you a very long time to fix your makeup.”

_iii._

Patrick has just broken away from a conversation with two of his cousins about the Jay’s chances of making the post-season (not gonna happen, even though Patrick continues to hold out hope they’ll go on a tear here down the home stretch) when Stevie approaches with two beers in hand. Patrick takes one and clinks the neck of it against hers, then opens his arms. 

She holds up one finger, brings her beer to her lips, and finishes off what’s left of it. Then and only then do her arms go around him and they sway to ‘I’ll Stand By You’, which is already almost halfway over.

Over the top of Stevie’s head, Patrick catches David watching them. His husband- his _husband_ , Patrick won’t get over that for a long time- bites back a smile in that way he does, then mouths to Patrick “I love you”. Patrick winks at him and leans down like he’s whispering in Stevie’s ear.

They’ve been telling David for months that they’ve gotten together with Derrick to choreograph a dance for the two of them to do at the wedding. David’s eyes go from open and loving to narrowed and suspicious, and Patrick turns Stevie just enough so she can see his face. Patrick can feel her laugh into his chest as David starts to make his way towards them.

Moira’s timing, however, is impeccable, and she takes David by the arm just before he can reach them, pulling him off to introduce him to someone he’s probably met ten times before. 

The song finishes and Patrick thinks of all the things he probably needs to say to Stevie, but before he can she pulls the beer she had given him earlier out of his hand and heads off to chat with Twyla. 

“Hey,” he calls after her, “I thought that was for me.”

She gives him the finger in return so he just laughs and goes to rescue David.

_iv._

“Nope. No. We are not doing this,” David says as ‘Single Ladies’ starts to play. He’s given up on the idea that they still control the playlist after watching a bunch of townies and a cadre of Brewers dance the Electric Slide, but this, Patrick knows, is a bridge too far. “I am not throwing my gorgeous bouquet that I paid an exorbitant amount of money for into the air to watch Twyla, Stevie, and Alexis tear it to shreds as they wrestle over it.”

“Huh,” Patrick says, leaning his head back against the arm David has slung over his shoulders. “I’d watch that. I think people would underestimate Twyla in that fight.”

David glowers and pinches Patrick’s ear. Patrick can’t help grinning back at him.

“Besides,” David says. “If we do the bouquet toss thing people will expect other gross traditions, and I refuse to sit there in front of our friends and family while you stick your hand up my skirt searching for a garter.”

“Are you wearing one?” Patrick says, feeling a little breathless. He hadn’t noticed one earlier when they’d escaped to the men’s room at Town Hall, but he’d been a little singularly minded.

“No, but based on that reaction I will be ordering some with the money we get from returning that awful vase that Bob got us.”

It had been delivered to the store two days before and David hadn’t shut up about it since, but he also wasn’t wrong. Patrick appreciated the gesture, but the vase was truly horrible. Even he with his terrible sense of what was correct knew that.

“Hmm, what else will you be using the money for that we get from returning tacky gifts?”

They’re sitting cuddled together in one of the cafe booths watching people do their best Beyonce impressions on the dance floor. David is against the wall with one arm over Patrick’s shoulders and a champagne flute in his other hand. Patrick has crowded up against him and is tracing circles on David’s bare knee with his thumb. It’s the first time they’ve sat down in hours. It’s the first time they haven’t been pulled in different directions since their first dance. Patrick could stay here the rest of the night.

“Depends on how much people were willing to shell out. High end lingerie is very expensive and we are only bringing the good stuff into the bedroom.”

“Don’t we always?” Patrick asks, and slides his hand a little higher up David’s thigh. David snorts but he does nothing to stop Patrick’s wandering fingers. 

“I remember a time when you thought good lube was brand name KY instead of the Brebner’s label.”

“Eww, David,” Alexis says as she slides into the booth across from them. “TMI.”

“Go fellate a toilet brush,” David says, but,while Patrick appreciates the creativity in this particular comeback, he does notice that it lacks heat. Alexis scrunches up her face in disgust but doesn’t leave the table, so David seems to take this as an invitation to continue the conversation. “What do you want?”

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Alexis says, “But I came to ask my brother to dance.”

“If you want me to dance with you, I would think it would be my business and you’re going about it the wrong way,” David says. “Besides, I already danced with you tonight and I think that’s more than enough. Ray’s probably going to use the pictures of that to sell a wedding photography package to the next unfortunate souls unlucky enough to be his clients instead of rightfully focusing on those of us who actually got married today.”

“As if I wanted to dance with you again, David.” Alexis glares at him, then turns her head to smile at Patrick. “I want to dance with my new brother.”

It’s sweet, her calling him her brother, and even though she kind of did it before that time at the motel when everyone was giving her shit about The Gateway, it’s nice. At least she recognizes that he’s actually family, unlike her mother.

“I’ll allow it,” David says finally, narrowing his eyes at her. “But pick another song.”  
  
“Of course,” Alexis says with a huff. “What do you think this is, 2008?”

“Yeah, David, there won’t be any of this.” He holds his arm up and flips his hand back and forth at the wrist then points at his ring finger, doing his best to do a bad Beyonce, which he’s pretty sure he nails when David rolls his eyes. “It’s not 2008.”

David reaches out and grabs Patrick’s hand and brings it to his mouth so that he kisses right over the top of his wedding band. “I know you’re picking on me right now but I really like seeing my ring on your finger.”

“Yuck,” Alexis says, and tugs Patrick’s arm away from David. She pulls him out of the booth behind her. “I hope if I ever get married I’m not half as disgusting as you two.” 

“If you’re not, David and I can make up for it by being extra disgusting.” He clasps his hands around her waist. It feels a little like dancing with Rachel at prom-- which, looking back, probably should have been more of a clue. Stevie Wonder starts singing ‘Isn’t She Lovely’ as they turn in place.

Alexis mock-glares at him.. “Don’t make me regret giving my brother away to you.”

“You’re just glad to be getting rid of him,” Patrick teases. Alexis tries to grin at him, but there are tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Patrick stops swaying in alarm. “Alexis, I’m just giving you a hard time. I know you’ll miss him. He’ll-- we’ll both miss you, too.”

Before he knows what’s happening she pulls him into a hug, which may be the first time they’ve hugged in, well, ever. Shared an awkward revenge kiss that he still hates to think about? Sure. Held her hair back as she puked after she came over one night and downed an entire bottle of wine when she and Ted had just broken up? Without a thought. But hugged? This feels like when David told Patrick he loved him after admitting he had only said it three other times. It feels monumental. Patrick has tears in his own eyes.

After a moment she pulls back and nudges him to start swaying again. “God, Patrick, I can’t believe you willingly took him from me. I am concerned for you.”

She boops him on the nose as they step apart, though, so she must not be too concerned.

_v._

The party starts to break up a little bit after he and David cut the cake.That was one tradition that David had been interested in holding on to. They don’t smash it in each other’s faces, of course, but David does consent to letting Patrick dab some of the icing on his nose as Ray snaps pictures from all angles. 

Jocelyn and Roland are the first to head out, begging off to go relieve Rollie’s babysitter. Grace from the Jazzagals had been able to come over from Elm Valley for the wedding, but wants to get back before having to drive on still unfamiliar roads in the dark. Lena, also of the Jazzagals, takes responsibility for getting Bob home since apparently she had been the one to ask Gwen to come sing at the wedding. Bob had held it together during the ceremony and Gwen had disappeared on the back of her pastor boyfriend’s motorcycle before he could approach her, but he hadn’t been subtle when he snuck outside to go cry three times during the reception. Patrick notices no one volunteers to assist Lena.

Lois and Leslie, the vendors that provide the store with the lip balms and shower gel and with whom he and David have gone to dinner with a few times, stop to talk to David on the way out. Patrick starts to make his way over to them so he can thank them for coming when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Can I have this dance?”

He’s never been one to back down from a challenge- sometimes to his detriment- and he’s not about to start now. 

“I’d love to, Ronnie.”

They have a short, silent tussle over who will lead, and Ronnie finally concedes. As they do a simple box step to ‘Dream A Little Dream of Me’, David gives Patrick what he assumes to be ‘do you need me to save you’ flailing motions with his hands. Alexis and Stevie, having just stepped in from out back behind the cafe, look on in alarm while also apparently thinking that he and Ronnie dancing is the funniest thing they’ve ever seen. Patrick’s not sure which part of that is the weed.

“I appreciate your help with getting us the extra flowers.” He barrels on before she can say anything. “And I know it was for David’s sake, not mine, but I appreciate it nonetheless.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “You know why I don’t like you?”

“I assume the list is long and varied.”

She does not seem to be amused by this, but he thinks she’d be even less amused if he starts listing off the reasons. The accusations about her trying to cheat him. Beating her at baseball. He waits her out.

“You’re cocky,” she says as Louis Armstrong sings his ‘buzz buzz buzz’. Patrick raises his eyebrows.

“That’s it?”

“That’s what it boils down to.”

“I refuse to accept that’s the only reason.” 

Ronnie shrugs. “You think you’re always going to get what you want. And it seems to work for you: the job, the grants, the guy. You wormed your way in here and expected everyone to love you.”

Patrick looks at the room, emptier than earlier, but still full of signs of the way he is loved- of the way David is loved. David still doesn’t realize it, Patrick thinks, the depth of which this town loves him. Ronnie, because she loves David, is giving Patrick the ‘if you hurt him we will kill you’ talk that Rachel’s dad had only half-jokingly given to Patrick the first time he’d come over to her house to pick her up to go see a movie. 

Ronnie’s been giving it to him for years in her own Ronnie way. 

“Let me make sure I have this straight,” he says. Ronnie snorts. “What?”

“You think anyone in this conversation gets things entirely straight?” she says, and grins at him. It’s the first time she’s actually smiled at him in forever. He thinks the last time might have actually been when she had signed off on the first open mic night. Patrick knows it’s juvenile, but he rolls his eyes.  
  
“Let me make sure I have this correct,” he tries again and she nods for him to continue. “You’ve been a jerk to me for the last three years because you felt someone needed to stand up to me?”

Ronnie shrugs. “Everyone needs to be told no once in a while and I didn’t see anyone around here doing it. So I took it upon myself.”

“Unbelievable.”

He’s pretty sure the song has changed by now but he doesn’t even hear it. Ronnie laughs. “Everyone needs a nemesis. I’m fine being the villain in all of your stories if it pushes you to do even better than you already do.”

“Wait, what?” Patrick looks directly into her eyes. She’s giving him the kind of frank look he’s seen when she’s assessing his baseball team.

“I’m saying you did good, kid. You might never hear me say it again, and no one is going to believe you if you tell them, but today, you did good.”

She steps back from him and gives David a wave as she heads out the door, leaving Patrick standing there shellshocked.

_vi._

Patrick is in his favorite place to be: chest to chest with David, his face tucked into David’s neck. His arms are wrapped around David’s torso with his thumbs are tucked into the waistband of David’s skirt. He kisses at David’s Adam’s apple right above his bowtie and runs his tongue along David’s stubble as he feels David drop a kiss on his hairline. 

He’s married. To his husband. Teenage Patrick would have never believed this.

Hell, the Patrick of five years ago would have never believed this. 

He tightens his hold on David and closes his eyes and just sits in the moment. It’s been such a long day and he’s wanted to remember (mostly) everything about it. Stevie has taken what, for her, passes for pity on them and has found David’s Mariah playlist. She has let them hold each other for the last twenty minutes while aggressively suggesting to anyone who dares approach them to have another drink. 

Patrick thinks maybe they missed saying thank yous and goodbyes to some folks, but he doesn’t care. He’s exhausted, and it’s not like they won’t see everyone soon. They’re getting up at the crack of dawn to see off the Roses, and his family will head back towards Ontario tomorrow, but they’ve already planned to meet back here in the morning for brunch. Everyone else they will see around town or the Elms eventually. 

He mutters an “I love you” into David’s skin and feels David’s answering squeeze to his shoulders. David’s still not good at saying the words, but he shows Patrick in a million different ways how he loves him. Patrick is so glad he gets to spend the rest of his life receiving that love and returning it. 

‘Emotions’ starts and David pulls back enough to say “I better not hear anyone attempting a whistle tone.”

“Incorrect,” Patrick mumbles.

“For fucking real.”

Stevie eventually loses the battle with the people wanting to give them their well wishes, and more of their friends and family interrupt their time with Mariah, including the Roses. 

“As you know, we fly out at dawn,” Moira says. She touches her fingers to her lips and then presses her hand to David’s cheek, then repeats the action with Patrick. 

“Congratulations, boys. We’re very proud of you both,” Johnny says. He holds his hand out as though to shake, but thinks better of it and pulls both David and Patrick into a hug. He looks like he wants to say more, but leaves it as that. Patrick sees that David is trying not to get emotional about this, but he’s fighting a losing battle. Patrick slips an arm back around his husband’s waist.

“We love you. We’ll see you in the morning,” he says to his in-laws. David turns his head into Patrick’s shoulder but Patrick can feel his husband’s smile. 

Then ‘The Cha-Cha Slide’ starts to play as the Roses leave and the guests who are left who have been taking advantage of the open bar hit the floor and start to flail in no approximation of a cha-cha that Patrick can see. He gently suggests to David that they take another turn at the buffet set up along the counter of the cafe. 

“After all,” he says into David’s ear. “We did over-order on the crab cakes.”

_coda_

David has finally convinced Stevie to come and dance with him, which she has been arguing against all evening because, “damn it, David, I’ve already cried enough today. I don’t need you stepping on my toes and making me have to fix my makeup again.”

Except she really hadn’t had to fix anything, because she’d been smart enough to wear waterproof liner, Patrick had noted. She’s rolling her eyes at whatever it is he’s saying to her, but both of their smiles give them away. Patrick smiles into his beer as he watches them. His dad comes up and claps his hand on Patrick’s shoulder.

“Your mom and I are about to head back to the motel,” he says.

Patrick stands to hug his father. “Thank you again for being my best man. You’re the one who taught me how to do the whole marriage thing, after all.”

“I’m glad you asked me. Honored, really.”

They watch Stevie and David dance for a few moments until Ray, who, bless him, is still hovering around taking photos tries to get a few of Patrick and his dad with Stevie and David in the background. Patrick has his jacket off and his shirtsleeves rolled up to the elbows, and his dad’s tie is hanging at loose ends and his top buttons are undone. Ray should know David will not be impressed with these shots.

“Are you going to dance with your best man while David dances with his best person?” Ray asks. Patrick looks up, startled, because he’s considered it, but it’s not something he and his dad have ever done. He glances at his dad, not sure what he’ll see on his face, but his dad is holding out a hand and his eyes are crinkled at the corners.

“Fuck heteronormativity, eh?” his dad says and Patrick thinks he’s possibly never loved his dad more. Not when his dad had helped him hide the evidence of his first hangover from his mom, not when he’d told him proud he was of Patrick after he’d hit the game winning RBI in his high school championship baseball game.

Not even when his dad had sat across from the booth in this very cafe and looked Patrick in the eye and told him that he liked David, that he liked him a lot.

He lets his dad lead and lets Ray snap his photos and Patrick knows that even though David will complain when he sees them about how casual they look so late in the evening and how the fluorescent lighting in the cafe is not ideal for their complexions, at least one or two of these will make it into their wedding album. 

“It wasn’t--” Patrick starts, and finds the words get stuck in his throat. His dad looks at him to continue, and this can’t be any harder than coming out to his parents as a man in his thirties, so he tries again. “We never planned on any kind of special dances.” 

His dad just smiles at him while B.J. Thomas wails about being hooked on a feeling and Patrick plows on. “It was just supposed to be our first dance and then the dance floor was going to be open to everyone. There wasn’t supposed to be a whole ‘dance with the moms’ kind of thing, but nothing else went to plan today. We weren’t trying to exclude you or Johnny.”

But the truth was, he and David hadn’t known if either of their fathers would be interested in a dance, so they had just decided to not to make a big deal of announcing things. David and his family had awkwardly danced as a group earlier, but that had been the extent of David and his father together on the dance floor. Patrick knew that the interactions David did have with Johnny today would sustain him for a while. They just weren’t as close as David was with his mother or sister.

“I didn’t feel excluded, son. I’ll be honest, I didn’t even really think much of it, which.” His dad shrugs, looking a little lost. “I should have, I guess? I’m still learning.”

For what has to be the millionth time today, Patrick feels tears welling in his eyes. His mom has told him that his dad’s been attending PFLAG meetings with her, but this is the first time his dad has actively referenced trying to learn more about queer issues. His dad has always taken an interest in Patrick’s interests before, so the idea that he’s researching this is the thing that pushes Patrick over the edge. It’s been a long day, but he’s pretty sure this would make him cry anyway.

His dad’s arms come around him and Patrick’s father holds him like he hasn’t since Patrick was eleven and broke his arm trying a trick out on his skateboard. 

“I love you so much, son,” his dad says when Patrick finally pulls back. “I’m glad we could be here for you. That you wanted us here.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else by my side,” Patrick says firmly. He means it. He tries not to notice as his dad blinks back tears of his own. 

Patrick starts when he feels David’s arm around his waist and David’s lips on his cheek. 

“Didn’t mean to interrupt,” David murmurs. He leans his head on Patrick’s shoulder and through the thin material of his dress shirt, Patrick can feel the warmth of David’s hand as he sweeps it up and down Patrick’s back. “But we do have to be up early in the morning to see my parents off and I think everyone who’s still here could use a few hours sleep and a generous application of under-eye serum.”

“I don’t know if I have a steady enough hand to apply it tonight,” Patrick says as he presses a kiss onto David’s shoulder. “At least not under my own eyes.”

“And I”m afraid I wouldn’t know an under-eye serum from a tinted moisturizer,” Patrick’s dad says and god, does it feel good to have his dad be part of the teasing that has become Patrick and David’s favorite way of communicating. It really makes him feel connected to their little family. 

“I made sure Marcy had some in the gift basket we left for you. I’m sure she’ll talk you through it. I had a feeling we’d all need some after today.” He turns to Patrick. “And I think I can manage a steady enough hand to apply yours tonight, if you can do the same for me.”

Patrick kisses the part of David that’s the closest, his thumb where he’s been rubbing at Patrick’s shoulders. “I’ll always have a steady hand for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Emotions, by the incomparable Mariah Carey (because honestly, where else would I get the title for this fic from?). Thanks to this_is_kelly for always reading my work and cheering me on. I loved this show and I'm sad it's over. Thanks for reading, because I haven't written any fandom-y thing since we were all over at livejournal.


End file.
